


An End and a Beginning

by kittynoir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: After a friend is killed, a Luxio thinks of taking her own life. Features death and talking one out of taking their own life, You have been warned.





	An End and a Beginning

Flashback 

“E-Eitrial! Gonga, please, don't do this.” the Luxio, Cassie, begged. The wounded and bloodied electric type was on the ground, helpless as she watched an equally wounded and bloodied Servine being held over a cliff by a Zoroark. “You children forced my hand.” Gonga said. With that, he released his grip on Eitrial. Cassie watched, helplessly as her friend and teammate fell. There was a sickening thud, then Gonga turned and walked away. Cassie dragged herself to the edge of the cliff. She could tell, even from there, that the Servine had not survived the fall. “NOOOOO!” she wailed. She put her face to the rock, sobbing. 

Flashback end

Cassie was now standing close to the edge of a different cliff. The memories were still fresh, even though it had happened a year ago. Her mind seemingly made up, she prepared to jump. “H - hey, wait.” a feminine voice said. This startled Cassie, who nearly fell off the cliff as a result. This, however, was stopped by a paw grabbing her back leg. “This isn't worth it.” The source of the voice then pulled her back onto the cliff. “You wouldn't understand.” Cassie said. “I just might.” The voice said. Cassie finally turned to see the source of the voice. An unfamiliar Braixen stood there, eyes full of sympathy. “I have suffered pain and loss. Heck, I've been where you are emotionally. Thankfully, someone talked me out of jumping. They pointed out all the things in life I would be unable to experience, as well as what kind of impact it would have on those I'd leave behind.” The fire type's eyes welled up with tears. “You're not alone.” Cassie ran to the Braixen and hugged her. She sobbed into this caring stranger's fur. The Braixen, Vanessa, hugged the Luxio back as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

The End


End file.
